The present invention relates generally to ophthalmic lenses, and more particularly, to intraocular lenses (IOLs) that provide enhanced intermediate vision.
Intraocular lenses are routinely implanted in patients' eyes during cataract surgery to replace the natural crystalline lens. Some IOLs employ diffractive structures to provide a patient with not only a far-focus power but also a near-focus power. Such IOLs may also provide a limited degree of intermediate vision due to the defocus properties of the two primary lens powers (i.e., the far and near powers).
There is, however, still a need for diffractive IOLs that can provide enhanced intermediate vision, and more particularly, there is a need for such IOLs that provide improved intermediate image quality without any significant degradation of the far and near vision.